


Will I Awake

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Laughter, Mindfuck, Pain, a bit playing with the videos inspirations, based on my dark disquiet video, blood tw, funky, lol i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Will I Awake And Take Control?





	Will I Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the video like 50 times and this happened.

My eyes shut open as I felt the sudden need to cough out the dust that filled my lungs, and in the next moment I already felt the panic inside my bones. This area didn’t feel familiar and my non-existing memories couldn’t help me out on this take either. A deep laughter, followed by the single lightbulb on the ceiling flickering added to the whole atmosphere that seemed like some horror dungeon but I was sure that this was not a joke that I signed up for.

A prison cell, or at least some kind of prison, that’s what I thought as I looked around, three concrete walls and to my confusion one wall made of red bricks. No windows, no doors. I needed to calm down, nightmares weren’t lasting forever.

My hands wrapped around my legs I sat in the corner of the ice cold room, trying to stabilize my breathing when I spotted two metal sticks on the ground that definitely weren’t there previously. Carefully I crawled towards them, checking my surroundings if anything else magically appeared, but the two sticks seemed to be the only gift I was given. What in seven hells should I do with …

My gaze went towards the wall made of bricks. Metal couldn’t break concrete, that was for sure, but maybe I could …

My hands overflown by blood and dirt, shaking from the power I had to use to fight myself through the wall, I let the metal sticks fall onto the ground, staring down the hallway in front of me. It seemed to be endless, more and more and even more doors leading to rooms like mine everywhere I looked at. The light started to flicker again, I had to get out of there as quick as possible. So I ran.

And I ran until the deep laughter started to echo inside of me again and I was forced to stop. As if someone stood right next to me, screaming a laughter into my ear. I trembled, not because I was afraid but because of the sound that came out of the room I stood right in front of. Like a deep roar, resonating in my body. Were there other people in here?

With a surprisingly easy push I opened the door and faced a rather tall man being completely focused on playing a mighty upright bass. He smiled, almost like a maniac, but it wasn’t a natural smile, that’s what I could see in his messy face – as if someone laughed through him, a marionette. Another laughter was heard, however this time it had a rather feminine touch and it came from the man in front of me, not my inner laughter for once. I stared into his eyes, cold blue eyes screaming for help, tortured by the pain he must feel. His gaze went over to his instrument, then back to me, back to the bass. Without hesitating I stepped over to him, ripping the wooden bass out of his hands and throwing it onto the ground. Immediately I was met by a pained scream, the scream that hid behind the smile that was suppressing his feelings.

“You … saved me …” the man muttered after he calmed down from the shock he must’ve felt. Out of seemingly nowhere he grabbed my hands, looking at the red stains.

“You broke out … we have to save the others … we have to save them before _they_ destroy them. You can call me Jani, I guess that was my name at least.” he exclaimed, still examining my hands. He must’ve thought I was a saint.

“Jari, my name’s Jari. Who are the others? And who are _they_?” I hissed, pulling my hands out of his grip. His eyes widened, but then he realized that I was the one living behind the wall and I could possibly have no idea about what was going out outside of my prison.

“You hear his laughter inside of you, I heard _their_ laughter inside of me. We have to be fast, before you turn into a marionette of his.” Jani whispered, not answering my question obviously. Before I could even protest I was already pulled out of the room by my shoulder, running after the guy I seemingly saved just minutes ago. I didn’t even consider long why Jani knew his way around this maze so well, but apparently everyone knew me as the guy living behind the wall so …

We smashed open another door in one of the thousands of corridors of this building, it wasn’t even possible for me to try remembering the way. Jani told me the hallways were shifting when nobody looks. Ridiculous in my eyes but eyeing the situation we were in I doubted nothing anymore.

Several green lightning bolts were reaching out to us in the doorway, however they seemed to be no danger – hopefully. I could see a man, covered in complete black clothes, his head hiding below a hoodie and eyes hidden behind green glowing sunglasses. In front of him were way too many screens, impossible to count, all showing something different as numbers, images, words – curses. A hacker? His fingers were fixed onto the keyboard, unable to stop tying. The feminine laughter came back, not from him but through the screens, and several horrifying skulls blinked up in frames on the screens. I understood what Jani wanted me to do, and with full force I pulled the man away from the screens, off his chair … but I saw no result. His arms were trembling, his fingers still doing the tapping motion while his face tried to show me something.

The sunglasses.

I ripped the glasses off his nose – already prepared for the pained scream – and the room turned dark. It was silent for a few seconds, then a single yellow lightbulb began glowing, filling the cell with friendly warm light.

“That’s Markus.” Jani murmured behind me as I stared at the guy I just saved. His eyes were blood shot, as if he stopped blinking years ago. He didn’t scream, but I could see the satisfaction in his face which told me that the voices in his head became mute.

“You …” Markus tried to find words as I grabbed his hands to help him onto his legs. Blood was flowing out of his eyes, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“The guy behind the wall, yes. Jari.” I shortened the introduction, looking back at Jani who already readied to get us to the next room. I just wanted to run after him when the deep laughter filled me again and I almost felt as if I was dying, that’s how loud and uncomfortable it began to sound. Jani and Markus could hear it too.

“He’s taking control.” Markus muttered, holding me so I wouldn’t fall onto the ground. Jani nodded, more of a sign that we should speed up. The next run, Markus was more pulling me that me running by myself but I felt what they meant by _control_.

It was an unusual big room for what I saw before, and it was unusual silent. No laughter, no voices, no growl … just the sweet tender sound of two guitars playing in harmony, a melody that sounded gentle at first but with every new note it began to be absurd. We approached the two guitarists, playing in their own little world just as Jani did, but something was different.

They seemed to be led by one mind.

“Those are Olli and Jaska, and we don’t think we can save both of them.” Jani explained, pointing at the huge cables connecting their guitars with each other. “They are one, like the mind that’s controlling them. _They_ are proud of this creation.”

I stepped closer towards the two men, their eyes hidden behind sunglasses just as Markus’. I needed to save them, both of them. I approached the smaller man of both, carefully pulling off the sunglasses to see what’s below – I was greeted with completely white eyes. Quickly I walked over to the other man, seeing the same in his face below the sunglasses. I felt a sting in my chest, the laughter creeping up again. I didn’t have much time left. The cables connecting them looked heavy, but after closer inspection I noticed how they were linked with each other. If I could detach them at the same time, both of them should survive, technically. I looked around the room, obviously no fitting tool to clean cut the big cable coming from the ceiling.

Calling Jani and Markus over to me, I quickly explained them my plan and it must’ve looked ridiculous how three grown men pulled at some cable from the ceiling. But …

As always, a lightning bolt crashed down as we finally made it to rip the cable off the electricity, making the two guitarist collapse onto the ground. Deep inside I hoped so much that I didn’t kill one of them, else I would’ve probably ended up dead myself.

Jaska, the taller one, quickly regained his conscience and crawled over to his mate, covered under the detached cables. “Olli …” he whispered, gently cupping the other man’s cheeks with his hands. It was silent, too long, too uncomfortable.

And just in the moment Jaska wanted to turn around to behead me, Olli’s eyes switched from pearl white into a friendly blue, starting to realize what happened around them. I didn’t kill them …

Jani and Markus patted my shoulders while the laughter inside of me left me almost falling unconscious. I couldn’t do this anymore, digging my hands into Jani’s jacket to not lose every _control_ over myself.

“We have to be quick, Marko has to be stopped before he takes over Jari’s mind!” Markus shouted, and I didn’t even actively notice the run towards said Marko, probably they carried me or something because the next thing I remembered was this mighty doorway, leading into a room similar to an office.

“They brought him here, can you believe?” Marko was heard, and it was the same voice that tortured me. I felt my heart bleeding, as if someone stabbed it. The man was talking into an old-school red phone, on the other end women voices were heard … the other laughter …

I screamed out loud, ripping myself free from Markus and Jaska as I started charging at Marko. Nothing to lose and I wanted him out of my head, whatever it may cost. He looked horrifying from up close, deep scars all over the left half of his face. I didn’t care as I wrapped my hands around his throat, the pure want to suffocate and end his life. Marko panicked, nervously pointing at the telephone in his hand. Was he just as much as a victim as we all were? A mere marionette of these female voices?

Immediately I let my hands off him, grabbing the phone instead to smash it full force in the direction of the nearest window, breaking both the phone and the window in the same go.

“You tortured me.” I hissed, staring at the scarred man in front of me.

“And you saved us.” he replied, fearful of the seemingly power I suddenly gained. The building began to light up, sun was shining through the broken window and everything didn’t seem as horrifying as before anymore.

“Is this supposed to be a very macabre joke?” I muttered, gazing at my still bloody hands.

And when I wanted to look at the five other men again, they had vanished.


End file.
